iLove America
by zazeendot
Summary: The gang is thinking about their futures. Carly's stressed, Sam begins to worry...   And, oh yeah, Freddie's decided to join the military.   Everyone's concerned, but Sam is the most against it.    Why?    *Dedicated to the people fighting for my country.
1. iDecide

**JUSTUFF: Hey guys, what's up? This is my SEVENTH story! I came up with this idea and I just **_**had**_** to write it, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: iDo Not Own The Navy.**

**Oh, yeah, or iCarly. ;)**

**P.S.-If there are any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, etc., please don't put it in your Nice Review. I already know I'm horrible at things like that, mostly because I acidentally do it, but please don't write about. I know, and I'm working harder at typing.**

**And spelling.**

**And grammar.**

**;)**

**Anyways, ReAd On my fellow fanfictioners!  
**

Carly's POV

Ever since a couple of years ago, I've been trying to plan out which college I want to go to, and which ones I'll get accepted to, and what classes I'll take...

I thought of being an actress, but I'm way too practical...

So I decided to be a marine biologist. So, of course, I'd have to take Bio. But Biology's always come pretty easy to me, so whatever.

Now, what school?

That's what Sam's at my apartment for. :)

Sam's POV

We're eighteen now. I don't know what to do at all.

And I don't really care either.

A Community College, a University...it doesn't really matter to me.

But it does to Carly.

That's why I'm at her house, and she's looking at on-line sites and tours of universities while I'm sitting on the couch, telling her if I could go on the tours with her, and if I think that whatever school she thought of was the right one for her.

She told me she wanted to be a marine biologist, and I've been open to the idea, but I don't know yet.

I don't understand anything anymore.

Carly got up to get some Peppi Cola, and took a break from School Searching, and decided to just talk and come up with iCarly ideas. We were going to watch Girly Cow, but it was an episode me and Carly had seen at least one hundred times called, "Field Cold."

Anyways, Carly has decided to either go to San Diego U, or USC, but the thing is, I don't want to leave Seattle. I mean, this is where I grew up. Where WE grew up.

But I don't want to be that far from my best friend.

I had struggled with what to do. But I've known Carly long enough to figure out how her stressed mind works.

She'll change her mind for sure.

Maybe...

We didn't even bother asking for Freddie to come. Something was bothering him, and for the past couple of days he just wanted to think. So we just left him alone, thinking that was the best thing to do in the situation.

Carly came back, set down both of the glasses, and joined me back on the couch. We talked and talked, and then we decided that we'd shared a lot and that we need to come up with ione more Carly idea before iCarly, and iCarly started in just 25 minutes!

And that's when I wondered where Freddie could be, or what he was doing.

Not that I care.

I'm just your average Curious George. :)

Freddie's POV

I knew that this was what I wanted to do. I wanted to fight for my country. The country I loved, the country I prayed for…

I just didn't know how Carly, Sam, and Spencer will take my news.

I already told my mom, so I already know how she took it. I told her when I was still deciding, though, because this isn't to be taken lightly. I could get KILLED out there. And, no, she didn't freak out. She sort of talked to me calmly about it, and said that she would support any decision I would end up with. And that if I end up fighting in the war then she wishes me the best of luck and the best of health.

I had to admit, though, it was kind of shocking seeing my mom all calm like that. It really made me have a higher level of respect for her.

Anyways, my decision was the right one, I knew it. I got up off the couch and opened up my door, and headed into the apartment hallway. I knocked on Carly's door. 8C. _This is it, _I thought. _No turning back now._

Sam's POV 

We were doing some really good brainstorming, and I had come up with a brilliant idea about a watermelon and a piñata, when suddenly we heard a knock at the door. 15 minutes 'til iCarly. I knew that must be Freddie.

"Coming!" Carly exclaimed, as she headed toward the door. She opened the door to Freddie. "Oh, hi, Freddie. Look, what's been bothering you so much?" I got up and got behind her. Sure, I hated him, but, like I said before, I'm a Curious George.

"That's sort of why I decided to talk to you guys." He said, coming into the room, a nervous expression coating his face. Carly and I looked at each other. We knew that what was bothering him was so serious. "You guys, I know I've been acting strange lately, and I have a good reason why. Look, I'm just going to get straight to the point," He paused for a moment, sucked in a breathe, and continued, "I'm going into the military."

We sort of looked at him and stared at him…like he was some kind of injured moose, or something **(A/N:Dan came up with injured moose, not me.)**

"Yo-You're what?" Carly spoke. While I just stood there, too surprised to talk.

"I'm going into the military." He repeated.

"Freddie," I said, starting to make words, "You know you could get killed out there, right?"

"Yeah, but, I really thought about it, and I want to do it."

Carly was going to say something, but I interrupted her.

"How could you be so stupid, Freddie!" I shouted.

"I'm not being stupid, " Freddie said, "Defending a country and having pride is not something stupid, or to be ashamed of." Freddie and I had a couple of seconds just to stare at each other like, "What the heck is wrong with you?" before Spencer came into the room.

"Hey, guys, what's all the commotion about?"

"Freddie's going into the military," Carly said, calmly. I couldn't believe how calm she was being about the whole mess.

"Oh," Spencer said, "Freddie, are you sure you're making the right decision here?"

"Yes!" He shouted, then he got calmer, "Look, I've thought about it. Hard. I've thought all of the bad about joining the military. But I still want to do it, OK?"

Spencer nodded, "Freddie, if it's what you want, then I'm there for you, and I wish you the best."

Freddie smiled. "Thank you."

Carly came up to him. "Freddie, I just don't want you to get hurt. But if you're sure, and you promise me you won't get hurt," She paused to hug him, "Then I also wish you the best," She muttered through the hug, and then let go of her hold.

"I can't believe you guys!" I shouted. "Freddie is about to make an idiotic decision and all of you guys don't care!" I walked out the door. I couldn't believe them then. I left a pile of shocked faces behind me.

Little did I know then that I wasn't mad aboutt his decision…I just didn't want to let him go.

Well, without telling him how I really feel.

And, really, how was I supposed to know that I really did care for him.

I cared about him a lot.

**~Zazeendot back in the hizzy!**

**Too bad Elvis has left the building already :( (.)**

**Wow, that was pretty long.**

**Anyhow, i hope you enjoyed it, and remember to review nicely!**

**Peace out homedogg! (In the name of Fred Figglehorn),**

**~Zazeendot (PoP!)**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTA!: Remember to wash your bananas, and smash your grapes...**

**It's very important...**

**Sorry, I'm hungry! :)**

**Also, don't forget to watch iGet Pranky.**

**It looks like the funniest episode of iCarly, but you know, we'll see! ;)  
**

**Bye-bye, homie G's!**

**(GGGGGGGGGGG...Ha ha!) ;) And don't forget to... **

**rEvIeW!  
**

***313~313*  
**


	2. iMust Tell Him

**JUSTUFF: Hey guys!**

**So, FINALLY, a new chapter of iLove America. Bon appetite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know many, many things, like a mansion, a limousine…and certainly not iCarly.**

Sam's POV

When I was walking down to the lobby of Bushwell Plaza, I heard footsteps. Not wanting to look behind me because I knew who it was going to be, I walked out into the pouring rain.

"SAM!" Freddie called from behind me. "WAIT!"

"WHAT FOR?" I turned to him, with fierce attitude. I got calmer. "Freddie, you're going to go off and die. Before I ever build up the courage to tell you-"

"Tell me what?" Freddie narrowed his eyes, with curiosity.

"Doesn't matter. Not anymore." I stated, and turned back to the direction of my house, and walked.

In my bedroom it was cold and dark, just like my mood. I cried, and cried, and cried. I was going to lose Freddie, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Even if I told him how I really feel. I wanted to tell him, before he ever died or planned to die, and I kept pushing myself to, but never did, for fear of getting hurt, I always got hurt in relationships…my dad, my mom, up until Carly took us to see that psychiatrist, Pete, Jonah. I always got hurt…

But I didn't think I was ready for that, that rejection. I mean, how could I be? I picked on him, I made fun of him…in his eyes, I was just a monster.

How could he like a meat-loving monster?

I had to, though, and I knew I had to. I want him to know, but I don't want him to know. It's a weird balance of both, and that balance is what kept me from deciding to not tell him, or tell him.

I didn't want to lose Freddie. He meant way more to me than anyone in all of the previous relationships I got hurt in…

And I was scared that this pain was going to hurt way more than any other pain and hurt I've ever experienced.

I, Sam Puckett…was scared.

**Hey, guys! Like it?**

**I hope so!**

**I worked pretty hard on it, but in a short amount of time, so people didn't think I was going to write in it.**

**I am. I finish all my stories, good or bad. So no one think that. **

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTA: Bric-a-brac, knick-nacs, don't try crack, wow, this is lame. **

**You know me! ;)**

**Loves and Hugs,**

**Celene (or, AKA, ~Zazeendot)**

**P.S.-Today was the Knott's trip at my school…too bad I couldn't go…one percent away from going.**

**Hey, at least I got to stay home, and finally give you guys a new chapter! **

**Wow, I'm using a lot of emoticons today! I am just SO emotional! ;)**

**See you guys!**


	3. iExperience A Coincidence

**Hey guys! Here is a new chapter to iLove America!**

**Disclaimer: I don't run Victorious, so I don't run iCarly.  
**

Sam's POV

I took a long deep breath in.

Even though I knew I had to tell him, I wouldn't move to go and do it. I knew that, sometimes, when you are in situations like this, you have to take risks. Because when something you love is about to be taken away from you, you have a very small time frame in which you tell them anything you've been hiding from them. And you have to decide: either take the risk of telling them, or take the risk of not and regretting it for the rest of your life.

Even though I knew that I wouldn't move, I knew I would have to before Freddie left; so, somehow, I managed to start moving.

_You're Sam Puckett, you're strong. You're Sam Puckett, you're strong. _I kept telling myself, as I walked down my steps with my destination being Freddie's house.

I grabbed my jacket; my heart started beating really fast so I took one last deep breath before touching the doorknob. I really didn't think I'd have to tell him in a time frame; I thought I'd be able to do it when I wanted to do it. But life was strange like that.

However, before I turned it, the doorbell rang.

Thankful for the procrastination, I opened up the door. My happiness disappeared, because it wasn't a procrastination at all.

It was Freddie.

_Are you having fun up there? _I asked in my head, looking up at the ceiling. Sighing to myself, I looked back at him, all the courage I had just managed to build up fading quickly.

**Review!**

**And enjoy the Saying of the Chapter!**

**SAYING OF THE CHAPTER: Cupid's parents are stupid, letting their baby run around throwing arrows at people.**

**Bye!**

**Forever, **

**Zazeendot **


End file.
